


I'm Coming For You And I'm Making War

by BrokenCalibre



Category: Devil May Cry, Vergil Sparda - Fandom
Genre: Demon loving smut, Devil May Cry 5 smut, Devil May Cry smut, F/M, Masturbation, Vergil Sparda smut, Vergil is a horny boy, Vergil smut, Work In Progress, dirty panties, maybe a bit of hunting too, more smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCalibre/pseuds/BrokenCalibre
Summary: Dante's friend Talia thinks Vergil needs to get laid. She's not wrong.
Relationships: Vergil Sparda - Relationship, Vergil Sparda/OFC, Vergil Sparda/Original Female Character, Vergil/OFC, Vergil/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I'm Coming For You And I'm Making War

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Vergil being a naughty boy. He's not as composed as he thinks he is, is he? This is my first Devil May Cry fic since...I dunno, 2006?...but I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. There will be at least one more chapter, maybe more if this gets a good response. Who knows? Anyway, enjoy. XxX

I’m Coming For You And I’m Making War

“What are you doing here?” Vergil knew the question came out harsh. Harsher than he intended at least, but he’d been taken by surprise to see her sitting there, reclining in Dante’s chair with her feet upon the desk.

“Dante asked me to watch the place,” Talia replied, not even bothering to glance up from her magazine. She turned the page. “That a problem?”

“An inconvenience, perhaps,” Vergil said, striding past her to the refrigerator in the back.

“Well, best get used to it,” Talia called after him. “I’m here for the weekend.”

Vergil shut the refrigerator with a thud. “The weekend?”

“Yup. Some asshole’s called in a favour,” Talia explained. “The job itself won’t take long, but it’s a hell of a drive.”

Vergil looked down at the plastic container of pasta salad he had prepared for himself that morning, his jaw clenching at the half that had already been devoured. He might not necessarily need food, but he did enjoy it at the end of the day.

“Did you eat this?” he asked, returning to the front room.

“Hmm?” Talia finally glanced in his direction, her brows raised. “Oh, yeah, sorry. I assumed it was Dante’s.”

“Does my brother really strike you as a pasta salad man?”

“He strikes me as an eat-whatever-is-available man.” Talia swung her legs down to the ground, and rose from her seat. “I’ll make more, okay?”

“Don’t bother,” Vergil replied. He sat down on the nearest couch, and picked up one of his books, left lying on the coffee table. Just as he raised the first forkful of food to his mouth, the phone rang.

“Devil May Cry,” Talia said into the receiver. “Sorry, we’re closed.”

“I still don’t understand the necessity of a password,” Vergil said, Talia sitting back down, swinging her feet onto the desk once more.

“Take it up with the boss.”

“Dante is not my boss.”

“Fine, landlord.”

“Neither is he my landlord.”

“Whatever, Vergil,” Talia said, waving him off. “I’m just the temp.”

“Hmph.”

The Sons of Sparda had only returned to the human world a few weeks ago, after growing bored of their contest and the feeble demons left after the Qliphoth fell. Talia King, a fellow hunter friend of Dante’s, had ended up in charge of Devil May Cry, at Morrison’s request, and though the brothers had since come home, she still looked after the shop from time to time. Vergil didn’t exactly dislike the woman, but it irked him how often she turned up without Dante warning him.

“Do you intend on being here the entire weekend?” Vergil asked after he had finished his dinner, returning to the kitchen area to wash his plate.

“I can leave if you promise to answer the phone,” Talia replied, knowing Vergil would do no such thing. “Yeah, thought so. You know you need the money, right?”

“What I need is for you and Dante to respect my privacy.”

“I’m sitting at a desk, Vergil,” Talia scoffed. “I’m not going through your dirty underwear.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Vergil replied, drying his hands. “If you are going to be here, I would like to be informed beforehand.”

Talia put down her magazine, turning her full attention to Vergil with a raised brow. “You don’t have a cell phone,” she said curtly. “And you disappear all day without telling Dante where you’re going. Just how exactly is he supposed to inform you? Send a raven?”

Vergil said nothing, refusing to accept her point.

“Yeah,” Talia said, picking up her magazine. “That’s what I thought you’d say: fuck all.”

He was by her side in a flash, leaning into her face. “Watch your tone with me, human,” he seethed out. “I am not as susceptible to your charms as my brother.”

Talia blinked. “You find me charming?” she replied with a smirk.

“I find you infuriating,” Vergil replied, withdrawing slightly. “My brother finds you charming.”

“Too bad,” Talia said, shrugging, returning to her magazine once more. “He’s not my type, and you need to get laid.”

Jerking back, Vergil could only glower in response. She had a way of doing that to him, rendering him speechless, in anger more than shock. Yet, she also did something else to him. Perhaps that was the reason she irked him so much.

As if sensing his dual-minded reaction to her teasing, Talia flicked down the corner of her magazine to regard him with smirking eyes.

“All right there, sunshine?” she asked.

“Keep to yourself,” Vergil snapped briskly, striding away. “If you wish to survive your weekend.” Talia laughed as he climbed the stairs and stormed into his bedroom.

The door now between them wasn’t enough to silence the contented sigh Talia let out, Vergil’s superior hearing picking up the soft exhale through her lips. He could almost feel it against his skin, as he slid his arms out of his jacket sleeves, but it was just a gentle breeze coming through the window.

Carefully hanging his jacket upon the designated hook, then brushing off an errant speck of dirt, Vergil stood for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Then the phone rang again, a minute later Talia was calling his name.

“Hey Vergil, wanna go kill something?”

Yes. Yes, he did.

*****

Vergil had never hunted with anyone but his brother. Even Nero had yet to have that honour. Yet, here he was, with Talia, cutting through the monster in charge while she shot down the small fry. She was good with a gun, he had to admit, but she lacked discipline.

“Keep your gun up when you’re changing clips,” he shouted, appearing in front of her and slashing through a skeletal flying demon charging her way.

“Keep to your side of the bed,” she snapped back, clip in place, raising her firearm again.

“What does that mean?” Vergil growled, blocking another bone bird.

“It means you take the big guy,” Talia said. “I’ll play fly-swatter.” She fired off a shot that whizzed past Vergil’s ear.

The fight didn’t take long, and certainly wasn’t difficult. Vergil had seen worse walking home from the library on a Saturday night. But as he thumped into Talia’s car, his nerves were on edge, and the scent of her fresh sweat-soaked vest riled him even further.

“Where too, m’lud?” she asked, sliding in beside him.

“Just drive.” He could’ve flown home, but Vergil didn’t like to use his powers frivolously.

“Yessir.”

As Talia shifted into gear, Vergil took a deep breath. Big mistake. This close to her, he could smell the single drop of sweat trickling down past her temple. The silver hairs on the nape of his neck rose, and he turned his face to the open window.

“I’d ask if you’re not talking to me,” Talia said with a chuckle. “But I think that’s clear.”

“Hmph.”

“Exactly.”

“Shut up and drive.”

She laughed again, but Vergil felt the car speed up, and was grateful for it. The city passed in a blur, and soon Devil May Cry appeared. Letting out a sigh of relief, Vergil opened the door with more force than necessary, pausing only when he realised Talia had gotten out as well.

“What are you doing?”

“Promised Dante I’d be here for the weekend, remember?” Talia replied, running a hand through her hair. “Unless you wanna man the phone?”

“I’ll rip it out from the wall,” Vergil muttered, slamming the car door.

“What?”

“Just stay out of my way.”

“As long as you stay out of mine.”

Vergil didn’t deign to reply to that, jaw tightening as Talia skipped in front of him to unlock the door to Devil May Cry. Did she really need to bend over to find the keyhole? It may have been dark, but she could’ve just felt for it. Vergil’s eyes saw through the darkness to the curve of her ass, and he had to drag them away.

Once inside, he stormed to the kitchen, intent on a strong drink.

“Damn it.” He slammed the cupboard shut, all bottles already drained dry.

“Now what?” Talia asked, thumping back down into Dante’s chair.

“None of your business.”

“Did Dante drink all the whiskey?”

“He drank everything.”

“Not everything.” Talia stooped down and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a half-bottle. Vergil had to watch her lips take a swig of the amber liquid, before she passed it to him. He hesitated, and she laughed, throwing her feet up on the desk. “You afraid of cooties or something? Don’t worry.” Her tongue ran across her lower lip, cleaning away the last drops of lingering whiskey. “All my shots are up to date.”

Ignoring her, Vergil turned away, and took several long drags of the bottle. He heard her nose sniff at something, then the sound of her boots landing back on the hardwood floor.

“Can you watch the phone for twenty minutes?” she called to him, already heading to the stairs regardless. “I need a shower.”

“No,” he replied, but Talia was already peeling her vest off, kicking the bathroom door shut behind her. Clutching the whiskey tight, Vergil slumped into Dante’s chair, where Talia’s scent still hung in the air. His skin crawled with arousal, and he hated it. It was different when he was younger, and had the excuse of surging hormones, but he was now old enough not to fall victim to his baser instincts, as much as the thought pleased him.

It was happening more often recently. Even just an errant thought about the opposite sex was enough to spark his libido into life, and around a woman as openly arrogant as Talia, the embers grew to flames very quickly. He no longer knew if he wanted to make her shut up or scream. He just knew he wanted her, and he didn’t want to.

She emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, wrapped in a towel, and disappeared into Dante’s room. Vergil’s hearing picked out a groan of disgust, then she appeared again, leaning over the railing that separated the upstairs of Devil May Cry from the bottom.

“Hey,” she called, her towel tucked in neatly around her breasts. “Can I borrow a shirt? Dante hasn’t done any laundry recently and I forgot to pack any.”

“No.” The reply was instinctive, and certainly not thought through.

“Really? You’d rather I walked around topless?”

Vergil’s stomach tightened, and he shut his eyes. “Fine,” he grunted out. “But you better wash it afterwards.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks.” Talia turned to enter Vergil’s room, but he was in front of her, his hand around her wrist before she could touch the door handle.

“I’ll get it.”

“Why?” Talia smirked as Vergil dropped her wrist. “What’re you hiding in there?”

“Nothing.” Vergil had emptied and claimed the spare room the day he and Dante returned from the Demon World, and made it clear to his brother that this was his space. No one was allowed in.

Talia stood in the doorway, while Vergil selected a shirt for her to borrow. He didn’t own a lot of casual clothing, but he had a set of white t-shirts he often wore to bed. He handed her one, closing the door behind him.

“Ta,” she said, immediately slipping it over her head. Once it covered the towel, she allowed it to drop to a puddle on the floor. The t-shirt reached down to her thighs, covering her completely, yet also making her look incredibly naked. As she leaned down to sweep up the towel, Vergil turned away pointedly, only causing her to chuckle softly at him yet again. “I’m wearing shorts, you know.”

To prove her point, she tugged up the edge of Vergil’s shirt, revealing not only her tiny shorts, but an alluring chuck of her hip.

“Whatever.” Vergil stomped back down the stairs. Talia followed, towelling her damp hair.

“I’m gonna order some pizza,” she said. “Want some?”

“No.” Vergil didn’t need to eat, and he was still annoyed about the pasta salad from earlier.

“Suit yourself.” She prodded him in the back, but he ignored it. “You could do with a shower yourself, dude,” she then said. Vergil felt her fingers dip into the short hairs just above his neck, and turned abruptly, knocking her raised arm away.

“Don’t presume to touch me,” he snapped.

“You had a bone from one of those skeleton birds in your hair,” Talia replied, said item held between her finger and thumb. It was tiny, and she flicked it away. “You need to relax, you know that? Go have a shower, and jerk off. God knows it’s chilled me right out.”

Vergil froze, torn between a verbal response and a physical one. Talia just shook her head gently, stepping past him to the desk. “It was just a suggestion,” she said, picking up the phone and dialling a number. “But honestly Vergil, you’ve got some serious tension in you, plus blood in your hair. Little on your neck too.” She drew a line down her own neck, from under her ear to below her chin.

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Vergil said, finally finding his voice.

“You’d rather I lied?”

“I’d rather you didn’t talk at all.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

Vergil strode away as Talia ordered her pizza. She was right about both things. He needed a shower, and a release, and when he stepped into the bathroom it was clear he would have both whether he liked it or not. The scent of Talia was everywhere, as if an animal in heat had rubbed itself against all four walls. Too faint for a human to notice, but for a demon it was overwhelming. Vergil’s cock strained against the confines of his trousers, and his eyes fluttered closed as his nostrils widened, taking in a lustful breath.

Talia’s dirty clothes sat in a pile atop the laundry basket, drops of her own arousal staining her underwear. Vergil had her panties in his hand before even realising he was reaching for them, pressing his nose into the wet patch, and breathing deep. His tongue slipped out, teasingly tasting the lingering sweat and precum. His brain did the math without thinking about it.

Talia had been turned on before she’d even undressed. Judging by the amount of precum Vergil’s tongue was still lapping up, she’d had been highly aroused. During the fight? The drive home? Vergil had been so intent making sure not to breath in her sweat he hadn’t even noticed her arousal. She was always so content to tease him, but Vergil had never considered she might have been making herself available to him.

Had she been in here, thinking of him? Could she want him the way he hated to admit he wanted her? Did she understand his abilities well enough to know he’d be able to smell the evidence of her masturbation and subsequent orgasm?

Now what?

Vergil knew he needed to cum. His dick was fully erect, and it would not be going down until it was drained dry. He needed sated. He could bring himself to climax; just the thoughts he was having alone were nearly enough to make him cum against the friction of his trousers. But if Talia was the one to blame, she should be the one to deal with the consequences. He should make her fix this. That filthy mouth could finally be silenced while he fucked her throat, and she’d swallow every drop of cum he’d give her. He’d let her moisten helplessly, her wrists pinned to the wall, unable to touch herself. Her lubrication would leak down her thighs, wasted. She’d moan and plead, and he’d deny her completely.

With a fist thrust against the bathroom wall, Vergil came. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d begun to rub his crotch over the material of his trousers. Cum smeared itself into his underwear and trousers, soaking him, and deciding it all a lost cause, he tore his fly open and jerked his cock into his hand, the hand still holding Talia’s panties. He spilled even more cum into the already damp cotton, groaning lowly in the back of his throat, and kept going, hammering his cock into his hand. Soon, the thick ropes of demon cum were bursting through, splattering onto the floor, and he still wasn’t done.

He had so much stored away, denied himself so long, that he half wondered if he’d ever stop cumming. Had it always been like this? He could barely remember his youth, but surely he’d recall such a seemingly endless orgasm.

No. Vergil knew, even while he was lost to the pleasure, that it hadn’t ever been like this before. This was different. This was because of her. This was all for Talia. This was for all the times she’d turned him on and he had locked it away. All the times he had hardened at her teasing jibes and dirty looks. All the moments she’d smiled, or smirked, or laughed, or raised an eyebrow and turned away.

‘ _Look at me_ ’, he thought. ‘ _Look at what you do to me. Look at what I’ve become._ ’

With a final stuttering of his hips, and a long slow pull of his hand, Vergil was spent. Falling limp against the wall, he slid down to the floor, trousers long since fallen to his ankles. Talia’s panties were soaked through, with both his cum and hers, as were his gloves. He peeled them off now, tossing them aside, but kept hold of Talia’s underwear. And again he thought, _now what?_

*****

He didn’t see Talia for the rest of the night. After showering, Vergil cleaned the bathroom, opened the window wide, and retired to his bedroom. He took Talia’s panties with him, the only evidence of his behaviour. Once his senses had returned to him, he was left embarrassed by his actions. Vergil prided himself on control, especially compared to his hedonistic brother, and he had lost it in a way he never believed he could.

If Talia noticed her missing underwear, she never said. The following day passed with little interaction between them. She asked if he wanted anything when she went to the store, but he replied in single-worded refusals, staying in his room for the most part. Dante returned the next day, and Talia left, calling goodbye to Vergil, but receiving no reply.

Dante didn’t bother Vergil, knowing better than to interfere in one of his brother’s bad moods, but after being back for a week, knocked on Vergil’s door one night.

“What?” Vergil snapped, not looking up from his book. Dante opened the door, but remained in the doorway, bottle of beer hanging from one hand.

“There a reason you’re being more shut off than usual?”

“Is there a reason you’re at my door?”

“Technically it’s my door,” Dante replied. “Until you start pulling your weight and take on more jobs.”

“Are you asking for my help?” Vergil still hadn’t looked up, but he had stopped reading.

“Just making an observation.” Dante took a swig from his bottle. “Remember that job I was outta town for last week?”

“I do.”

“Well, I’m heading back out there tonight.”

“You can’t even finish a job properly, can you?”

“Oh, the job is finished,” Dante said. “Met a chick out there, and she needs s’more of that Dante lovin’.”

Vergil scowled, finally looking over at his brother. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because unless you wanna take up phone duty for a few days, I’m asking Talia to watch the shop while I’m gone.”

“A few days?” Vergil asked, determined not to react to the Talia portion of that sentence.

“Well, I dunno about you,” Dante replied with a smirk. “But when I get going, I keep going for a good while, you get me? If I’m gonna please a lady, I’m gonna please her right. Thought it was gonna be ‘one-and-done’, but I guess I made an impression.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Sex is a beautiful thing, big brother,” Dante countered, taking another swig of beer. “At least, it is when you do it right. Or at all.”

“Get out of my room.”

“I’m not in your room.”

“Then get out of my sight.”

“You never answered my question.”

“You never asked it.”

“It was implied.”

“You appear to like implying things.”

“You appear to like Talia.”

Whatever sharp-tongued comeback Vergil had never quite made it out. Instead he could only muster a “what?”

“Dude, it reeks of her in here,” Dante said.

Vergil’s jaw tightened. Of course Dante could smell Talia’s underwear Vergil still possessed. Luckily, he had assumed the obvious, and not that Vergil had stolen a soiled pair of panties.

“Plus, she went home wearing your shirt,” Dante then added. “That’s a new level of humanity for you. Kinda sweet, really.”

“She forgot to bring a spare, and none of your clothes were fit to borrow,” Vergil replied. “As for your implication, I don’t care if she returns to watch the shop. Better her than me.”

“Yeah well, maybe wash the sheets before she gets here,” Dante said, chuckling as he turned away. “And crack a window while you’re at it. See you in a few days, bro.”

Vergil glowered at his brother’s receding back, standing up to slam the door closed. He sat down and returned to his book, but could no longer concentrate. Putting it aside, he decided to take Dante’s advice and open the window. Dante was already astride his bike, and it roared to life as he took off into the night. Vergil glared at him until he was out of sight, then pulled the curtain closed.

In his bedside drawer, wrapped within a silk handkerchief, Talia’s panties rested. With Dante safely gone, Vergil removed them from their hiding place, and considered, for about the twentieth time that week, getting rid of them. But their scent was still strong, strong enough for Dante to notice, and Vergil loathed the idea of letting it go to waste. Even the faintest of inhales was enough to arouse him, and though he had refused himself the pleasure of following that desire, he knew he would regret discarding an object that held such power over him.

So, he carefully wrapped them once more, and placed them back within the drawer. Now he had to contend with Talia’s arrival tomorrow. As far as he knew, she still had no idea of his behaviour in the bathroom, but she wasn’t stupid. She would have noticed her missing underwear by now. If he ignored her, she likely would too; again, she wasn’t stupid.

And yet…an opportunity presented itself. Revenge had frequently been on Vergil’s mind the past week. The idea of torturing her the way he had tortured himself. Making her want him, and then denying her. He enjoyed the thought, but had to face the reality. Seduction was not his forte, nor a skill he desired to learn. Perhaps there was another way…a way to tempt her without pursuing her…the way she had him…

Those goddamned panties. Maybe they had one more use.

*****

Dante had been gone just over an hour before Talia arrived. Vergil had again taken his brother’s advice, his bedsheets freshly changed, and was fiddling with the washing machine when she walked in.

“Hey Vergil,” she said, closing the door and locking it behind her. “You okay there?”

Vergil just grunted, trying to remember what setting he was supposed to use. Talia placed a carrier bag down on Dante’s desk, then joined him in the kitchen, chuckling when she saw what he was struggling with.

“Need some help?” she asked.

“No,” he barked back.

“Let me rephrase that: are you man enough to admit you need help?”

Man enough? Vergil’s jaw tightened at that. What was manly about being unable to programme a simple washing machine?

“All right, move over!” Shoving him aside, Talia squatted down and tapped a few buttons, turned a dial, then pressed the start button. “Wait, did you put washing powder in?”

“Of course I did,” Vergil snapped.

“Oh, don’t be such a bitch,” Talia replied.

“Excuse me?” Vergil rounded on her, but she just grinned.

“I brought food,” she said. “To make up for last time.”

Last time? Vergil frowned, watching as she pulled a clear plastic container from the bag on Dante’s desk. Pasta salad.

“Here.” She held it out to him. “I’m sorry about eating yours last time I was here.”

“I don’t care,” was all Vergil could think to say, but he took the container anyway. Talia smiled, and he felt his scowl soften. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Talia unpacked the rest of the bag; a few takeout containers and a six pack of soda. “Want some?”

“No.”

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“No.”

“What do you wanna do?”

“Nothing.”

Talia narrowed her eyes. “Can’t do nothing, Vergil.”

“You’re here to work,” he replied. “I don’t care what else you do.” With that, he stormed back upstairs into his room, slamming the door and breathing heavily. Downstairs, the television turned on, and he heard the unmistakable hiss of a can being opened. Now, he’d wait, and see how Talia reacts when the washing is done.

He spent that hour restless and annoyed. It didn’t seem like a plan anymore, more like a desperate plea for attention. What the hell was he thinking? Fighting the urge to pace, or to simply leave the shop, Vergil tried to read, tried to meditate, tried to do anything but think about Talia’s underwear and the fact that if nothing happened tonight, then he had just wasted their delicious scent for nothing.

By the time he heard the three beeps that signalled the end of the wash cycle, his nerves were frayed to the point of exasperation. He waited a few minutes, making sure Talia hadn’t intervened, before heading downstairs.

“Washing’s done,” she called to him, lazing on the couch, empty takeout carton on the floor beside her.

“I heard,” he replied shortly.

As he opened the machine, and carefully pulled out his sheets, he breathed deep, but could only smell the detergent. Disappointed, but not surprised, he folded the sheets, letting Talia’s clean underwear fall to the floor. This was stupid, and it wasn’t going to work, but it was too late now. He may as well see it to the end.

“Talia,” he said curtly.

“Vergil,” she replied.

“I can only assume these are yours.”

“Hmmm?” Talia sat up, trying to see to what he was referring. “What’s mine?” Vergil didn’t reply, but hooked one finger into the waistband and held her panties up. “Uh, yeah, they look like mine. Why d’you have them?”

“You didn’t put them in the machine?”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know. To piss me off.”

“I didn’t. Why would that piss you off?” Vergil swallowed as Talia approached, taking her underwear from his outstretched hand. “Well, at least they’re clean. How’d they end up here?”

“Must’ve gotten mixed up in our laundry,” Vergil replied. He could barely remember what was supposed to happen now. Had he even thought this through?

“How? Oh, from when I showered.” Talia didn’t sound suspicious of anything. “Oh well. Thanks for washing them.” She dropped them on Dante’s desk, and returned to the couch, flopping back down to continue her movie.

Vergil stood still for a moment, deflated. He had expected a bit of push-back. A challenge. She’d tease him, demanding to know why he had them…he’d accuse her of trying to seduce him…she’d ask if that would work…he’d…he’d…fuck, he didn’t know, but she wasn’t supposed to just accept it.

Now what?

“You okay, dude?” she called to him.

“If you didn’t put them in the machine, Dante must have,” he said, the first lie that came to mind.

“It hardly matters.” Talia stretched out on the couch. “Though I did wonder what had happened to them. Does your brother usually steal people’s underwear?”

“I…I wouldn’t know.”

“He’s such a flirt.” Talia sighed. “Not like him to be so indirect though.” She propped herself up on her elbows, looking through to where Vergil still stood in the kitchen. “Think he’s up to something?”

“Dante’s always up to something,” Vergil replied. He finished folding his sheets.

“I guess so,” Talia murmured. “Oh well, like you said; probably did it to annoy you. Embarrass you, maybe.” She flopped back down. “Or me. Those are still wet, by the way.”

“What?” Vergil’s eyed snapped to her, alarmed.

“The sheets,” she said, gesturing to them. “You need to hang them up. Or buy a dryer.”

“Right.”

“You have a spare set?”

“What?”

“The sheets, Vergil.” Talia sat up, one eyebrow cocked. “Those won’t be dry for hours. Are you okay? You’re usually sharper than this.”

“I’m fine,” he snapped. Talia rolled her eyes, but stood up.

“Here,” she said, holding a hand out. “Give me the bottom sheet, I’ll put it over the radiator. You hang those over the bannister.”

“I know how to dry sheets.” Still, he gave her the bottom sheet, and did as she suggested.

“So,” she said, standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him. “Do you think Dante has a huge collection of stolen underwear in his room?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Vergil replied stiffly. “He has many other disgusting habits.”

“You think it’s disgusting?” Talia asked.

“You don’t?”

“I dunno.” She folded her arms over her chest. “Depends why, I guess.”

Vergil frowned, no idea where she could be going with this. “Why?”

“Yeah, I mean, if you just have a dirty panty fetish, that’s gross,” she explained. “But if it’s a…memento, then it’s a bit more understandable.”

“A memento?”

“Yeah, to remember a fun night or whatever.” Talia tutted. “Bet it’s a power-play though. A _‘I have something of yours, what will you do to get it back?_ ’ kinda thing.” She hummed, cocking her head to the side. “Dunno why’d he keep mine though…maybe it was a mistake. That’s why he put them in the washing machine. Most men wouldn’t want their stolen panties washed; they like ‘em dirty.”

Fuck. Vergil was glad the sheets hung between them, his own underwear suddenly tight against his crotch. He had no idea how to reply without revealing something he didn’t want to.

“You sound like you have experience,” he bit out, his fingers gripping the bannister.

“Nah, I prefer to keep shirts,” Talia replied, winking. “Though they wouldn’t be the first pair of panties I’ve left to test the waters.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s a nice big green flag,” she continued, leaning against the wall, smirking up at him. “You know, letting a potential hook-up know you’re interested.” Vergil said nothing, and Talia shrugged. “What, I like to make a game of it.”

Vergil swallowed. “I…I’m not sure how this conversation changed.”

“Changed?” Talia unfolded her arms, shoving her hands into her back pockets. “This conversation was always about underwear.”

“It was also about Dante.”

“No, it was about you.”

Again, Vergil was stunned into silence, his pulse quickening.

“Oh relax, it’s fine,” Talia said. “I’m not offended.”

“Why- why would you be offended?” Vergil’s words were curt and awkward, a sudden sense of dread enveloping him.

“Exactly.” Talia shrugged. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t be interested, but I was horny and for a while it seemed like you were too.”

“…what?”

“Wow, you really are oblivious.” Talia shook her head. “Last time I was here, I was hitting on you, making a move, whatever. I figured you turned me down, but it turns out you just genuinely had no idea I wanted to fuck you.”

“You wanted to…”

“I mean, I know Dante can smell it when I’ve been masturbating, so I figured you could too. And then you’d know I was DTF, and you’d wanna-”

“Stop talking,” Vergil snapped. “Just…stop.” He didn’t know what to do. Wasn’t this what he wanted? No. He wanted to deny her. He didn’t realise he already had. She had touched herself, made herself cum, wanting him, wanting him to want her. She knew he’d smell it. She wanted him to.

She wanted him.

The bannister crumbled beneath his frustrated grip. Talia’s eyes narrowed, her quick mind calculating his reaction. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He stormed into his room, and slammed the door so hard it bounced back open.

“Hey!” Talia ran up the stairs, following him. “Wait a minute!”

“Get out!” he snapped at her.

“No-“

“Get! Out!”

“I’m not scared of you, Vergil. I wanna talk about this. Sure, maybe I can’t smell cum, but I know an erection when I see one.”

“I said-”

“Get out, yes, I remember, just…give me a minute here.”

Vergil’s eyes were dark and furious when he turned to her, but she didn’t back down. She really wasn’t afraid of him. Why did that turn him on so much?

“I’m not playing your games,” he stated, his voice barely more than a growl.

“Game’s long over,” she agreed, holding her hands up. “Just a question. Did you keep my panties, knowing I had cum in them?”

Jaw clenched, unblinking, Vergil stared her down, unwilling to admit he had fallen prey to her invitation without even knowing it.

“Right.” Understanding his silence was his confirmation, Talia nodded. “Right. Another question.” She paused, wetting her dry lips with the tip of her tongue. “Did you…did they make you…fuck, Vergil, did you jack off to-and-or-with my cum-stained underwear?” Her voice cracked, her lower lip trembling. He could smell it, waves of arousal flowed from her, her heart racing in her chest, the hair on her arms rising, her skin prickling, her nipples hardening, her eyes darkening, her lips parted with strained breaths.

“Yes.” This was what he wanted. To see it. To see how much she wanted him. To smell her body readying itself to welcome a demon. To hear her heart thud in anticipation, and her breath shake with need. This was exactly what he wanted. It felt better than he could have imagined. Vergil had slaughtered thousands, taken down armies, defeated his brother time and time again, but this, this right now.

This was power.

He stepped closer to her, her hands automatically rising to his chest. “I could smell you, like a bitch in heat, desperate to be sated.” He took another step forward, forcing her back. “I could taste it with every breath I took, sweet, cloying, and decadent.” He pressed a hand to her chest, feeling her heart hammer within its cage. “And I let it consume me. I let it break me. I let it take from me until I had nothing left to give.” Her hands gripped his shirt, her eyes fluttering shut, but he took another step forward, making her stumble backwards. “Now, get out.”

With a final step, he pushed her into the hall, and slammed the door, making sure it stayed shut this time.

“Wha- Vergil!” She banged her fist on the door. “You asshole! You can’t just…you can’t tell me to leave like that! You want me, you bastard, come and get me!”

“I never said I wanted you,” Vergil replied, his voice calm and collected, despite the racing of his pulse. This is exactly what he had wanted. It felt lesser now, but it was still what he had been desperate for. “I said I jacked off ‘ _to-and-or-with’_ your cum-stained underwear.”

“Yeah, because you wanted to fuck me!” Talia kicked the door feebly. “Like you want to fuck me right now.”

“I never said that either.” Vergil frowned. She was ruining it. Why wouldn’t she just leave, defeated, her tail between her legs?

“You think you have say something to make it true?” Talia laughed, a short scoff. “You think I couldn’t see your dick straining against your pants? Or your eyes changing? You think I don’t know when someone wants me?

“You’re projecting,” Vergil replied. “You’re the one who wants me.”

“Fuck yes, I want you, Vergil! Fuck!” Talia groaned, and Vergil heard her slump against his door, sliding down it to the ground. “Fuck!” she hissed, followed by the unmistakable sound of a zip lowering. He heard the movement of fabric, the rustle of Talia’s hair moving against the door as her head tipped back.

“Put your clothes back on, Talia,” Vergil said lowly.

“You can hear that too?”

“I can hear everything.”

“What about this?” Talia let out a long moan. “You hear that, Vergil? Can you smell it? Or do I have to cum first?”

Of course he could smell it, but he wasn’t giving her the satisfaction. “I thought the game was over.”

“You saying you wanna play?”

“I want you to put your clothes on and leave.”

“No you don’t.” Talia laughed, then sighed contentedly. “Mmmmm…you could just admit you wanna fuck me. You know what’d happen then?”

“Enlighten me.”

“You’d get to fuck me.” Vergil could hear the soft slick of her fingers touching herself. “Instead of just listening to me cum, like a shy little boy, you’d be the one making me cum. Like a man. Mmmm, can’t you just see it? Me, naked, sprawled out beneath you, panting your name like a, what did you say before, a bitch in heat?” She groaned, the heels of her boots scraping against the floor as she spread her legs wider. “And I’m no expert, Vergil, but I bet cum tastes better when it’s fresh from the source, you know. Instead of just sucking on a stale stain, you could drink from the faucet.”

“Enough!” Vergil placed his hands either side of the door, his teeth clenched so tightly together he half expected his jaw to snap. His cock was swollen to the point of pain, but he refused to acknowledge it. He had the power here, not her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked coyly. “Worried I’m gonna make a mess on the floor? Cause you’re probably too late there.” She gasped, and Vergil felt his heart stutter at the sound. “Fuck,” she sighed. “Fuck, I’ve never been this turned on in my life!” She moaned loudly, her fingers moving faster. “Vergil, you asshole, are you really gonna let me cum without you?”

“Do what you want,” he grunted out, eyes squeezed shut. “I don’t care.”

“What about what I want?”

“I don’t care,” Vergil repeated, knowing he was desperate to hear it.

“I want you to open this door,” Talia replied, thumping her head against it. She gasped again, swearing under her breath. “I want you to rip the rest of my clothes off me, push me down on your bed…shouldn’t have bothering changing the sheets…cuz I’m going to cum all over them. Fuck! Vergil!”

He could see it so easily, as if it had already happened, as if it had happened a thousand times. Her back arching, her breasts bouncing, her bottom lip between her teeth as hungry tears leaked from her eyes, her hands gripping the sheets, her legs gripping his waist. Another soiled pair of panties still hooked around one ankle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The strain in her voice made it crack, and she breathed out a long contented sigh. “Ah, ha ha, fuck.” She had cum, leaning against his bedroom door, and Vergil could taste the sweet freshness of her ejaculate. Now, she chuckled. “Damn it, Vergil, that was fun…” Her fingers softly tapped on the door. “Did you enjoy it on your end?”

Vergil said nothing, opening his eyes and his fists to see his palms punctured by his fingernails, blood slowly rising to the surface. As he watched, the eight little crescent cuts closed over, healed and then vanished, as if they had never even been there. He could hear Talia stumble to her feet, pulling up her trousers, and a twinge of regret made his chest tighten.

“Well, I’m here for the weekend,” she said. “Maybe you’ll stop being so shy before I leave.” As she walked away, her scent went with her, and Vergil’s fists clenched again.

Pushing away from the door with a snarl, Vergil paced the length of his room half a dozen times. His erection was still present, and he knew it wouldn’t take him long to climax, if that was what he chose to do. She didn’t have to know. There was no way for her to know. And yet, he wanted her to know.

Why? She was already convinced she had some measure of power over him, why give her even more reason to believe so? He should continue to deny her. Regain control over the situation.

‘What control?’ he thought sardonically. She had him cowering in his bedroom. Unwilling to pleasure himself. Obsessing over a foolish woman he held no regard for. His pacing ceased, and he ran a hand through his hair, mussing its usual uniformity. ‘Fuck it. I want to cum.’ It was such a basic primitive thought, but Vergil was tired of policing his thoughts. Let them run rampant.

He undid his trousers, relaxing into his armchair, and let his cock spring free. It had softened slightly, but only a passing thought of Talia’s masturbation was enough to reinforce his erection. Vergil let out a quiet breath, tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and took hold of himself. He didn’t try to think, nor did he try to stop himself from thinking. He just…acted.

His movements were slow, but firm. A tight hand around the shaft, taking its time rising and falling, his lips parted slightly to sigh, enjoying the moment, enjoying the movement. His mind conjured images to please him, at first faceless women bent into positions beneath him, but they soon morphed into Talia’s likeness. He let them, done with refusing himself.

He could see her, naked, lowering herself to her knees, her hands bound behind her back. Her mouth, smeared in ruined lipstick, opened, and her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. She said nothing, but her eyes pleaded with him. She wanted permission to take him into her mouth, but he made her wait, watching him pleasure himself.

His pace quickened, sharper strokes now, and he saw her on her knees, she tried to scoot closer. His legs spread open, allowing her to nestle between them, pressing wet kisses against his inner thighs. He hummed softly, feeling the first buck of his hips, his bodily instinct to rut into something, and he let the dream Talia run her tongue across the very tip of his cock, his real thumb simulating the effect.

Faster again, his thumb tracing circles, his mind’s eye watching Talia’s tongue do the same. When she tried to bring her mouth over him, he denied her, one finger under her chin to tilt it away. Her breasts heaved with strained breaths, but she complied, never taking her anxious eyes from his. His stomach swirled and tightened, the want in her eyes intoxicating, and he finally nodded.

Spreading precum into his palm, a weak imitation of Talia’s mouth, Vergil pushed into his wet hand, his hips curving forwards, fucking his fist like he would her mouth. Slow, then faster…he knew she could take it. She tightened her lips around him, his fingers doing the same, and as she sucked, he pulled. He timed each draw of her lips, each pass of her tongue, using his thumbnail for the occasional scrape of her teeth. Her head bounced frantically, and his hand stroked rapidly.

She sat back as he came, thick spurts of cum shooting over her breasts, and cried out in ecstasy, as if she was the one enraptured in pleasure. Her head was thrown back, her chest thrust forward, and she called out his name, just as she had done a few minutes earlier. She wanted more and more, and Vergil continued to climax, his nerves alight, until he was empty.

His perfect cum-covered Talia disappeared as he opened his eyes, and he groaned quietly, seeing the mess he had made. His trousers were sodden, and large strings of cum had reached the floor. His hands were sticky, his lips were dry, and his head was foggy with remnant jolts of pleasure. He regarded his softening cock with derision, feeling all at once that he had let himself get carried away again.

What was it about Talia that affected him so? And how the fuck was he supposed to last the weekend, now that she knew he wanted to fuck her?

Scoffing to himself, Vergil realised an absurdly simple truth.

He was going to have to fuck her.


End file.
